User blog:BachLynn23/Real Life, is what's Outside the Wiki
A great man once said, that the only thing to fear, is fear itself. I feel this goes beyond just fear. The only thing we have to hate, is hate itself. There is a wide world out there, outside of this wiki. Where every minute people die, people live, people love, people hate, people starve, people flourish, people fight. They do these things over very real issues. So I ask you this, when there are people out there whose lives are devastated every day by war and hate and natural disasters, how can we, sit here, in such a small piece of the internet, in such a small piece of the world, and bicker of such petty issues, insults typed by faceless people you'll never meet, when out there, in full colour, people die, people lose, people fight just hoping they'll have shelter and food to get them through another day of torture and torment. I implore you, if you feel insulted by some faceless user you'll never meet in real life, remember this, you have no way to know where that insult is coming from, or who that person is, or what their struggles are, be the BIGGER person, prove not to others, but to yourself, that you can face the world, the internet, the wiki, you can face life, and you can do this without caring what others might say in a moment of anger, or maybe just because they have a different sense of humour, that you don't understand. Do this, because sometimes, when there are bigger issues happening in the real world, a petty internet fight over what some faceless user said, should pale in comparison, to the true horrors we all face each and every day. I mean if you take every single thing, that every single faceless internet user flings at you, how will you ever survive real life, where you will come across far worse horrors. It truly astonishes me at the level some users have gone, to make some kind of personal vendetta or mission or point about what "they" feel, over such trivial matters, with people they'll never meet, when there are people out there thousands of people dying over real matters, real life altering issues. Yet you all sit around and bicker over which user is more active, or which character is more OP, or what issues should and shouldn't be allowed on some minuscule corner of the web. Life is a real thing, moving, flowing, in bright vivid colour, all around us, but this, here, right now, is just a small place for a few people, a few faceless people to come together over a common interest. So next time I implore you, when someone says something you find distasteful, or annoys you, or you "think" hurts you on some emotional level, stop, breathe, and remember, you'll never meet these people, these people don't know you, the real you, the you that lives outside here, and maybe, just maybe, your silence will speak volumes. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Announcement BlogsCategory:BachLynn23